Bubbline 1 Shot stories
by Anna M. Grace
Summary: Bonnie and Marcy are good again. Living modestly outside of the candy kingdom, Marceline takes full advantage of their solitude. This will be a small collection of Bubbline/Gumlee/the gender bends and maybe some finnxprincess 1shots I have written. Please enjoy and review
1. Cabin

Bonnie crouched next to the fireplace stoking it gently with an iron rod. The embers glowed dimly barely hugging the fresh tinder she had added. Sighing, she prodded the coals again and gave a small triumphant "yes!" as the wood caught.

"Good work princess."

Bonnie swung the iron rod around, defensively. It landed with a dull thwap in the palm of Marceline's hand.

"Dang it Marcy, you startled me." She chuckled as she rose out of her crouch to her full height. Marceline looked down at her and sat the bar aside. She said nothing but gently placed her hand against Bonnie's face and smiled as she nuzzled her cheek against her cold flesh. She gently pulled Bonnie around so her back was to Marceline's front and she leaned back against her, watching the wood smolder.

"You seem to be in a loving mood this evening." Bubblegum purred as Marceline's hands roamed her stomach and the vampire's lips tickled her neck.

"It is not always violence i desire. Just the dominance." Her arm tightened around her torso and she teasingly rubbed her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Bonnie let out a small pleased sigh and looked at the fire place. The tinder burned brighter across the bottom but still threatened to fizzle out.

"I'll have you cum before the fire is lit." Marceline whispered against her ear. Bonnie shuddered as she kissed her neck.

"It- it could still go out." she gasped. Marceline shoved her hand in to the waistband of Bonnie's skirt and cupped her. Tingles and cold chills radiated through her pelvis as the vampire's claws combed through the short hairs she kept. It made her suddenly very self conscious that she was stroking her pubic hairs but before she could think too much about it, she pushed her middle finger between the lips and grazed her clit.

Her body stiffened in anticipation as she ran her finger through the fold of her crotch again. A gasp escaped her lips and a deep wanting noise radiated from her throat. Marceline held Bonnie against her as she squirmed at her touch. Her writhing and gasping effected her in a way that made her wet faster than she thought it would.

"Your- ah!" Bubblegum tried to pull Marceline's hand away for some relief from the intense sensation. It was too much too fast. She could already feel all of the nerves in her body tensing, preparing to release with her orgasm. Her fingers played against Bonnie's crotch like they would the strings of a violin going faster and faster until she could no longer hold it in. Her body convulsed against the Vampire as he continued teasing her,supporting her weight against her abdomen. She cried out and pulled herself forward and this time she let her fall. Grabbing her by her hips, she caught the princess and pushed her hand against Bonnie's back so she was held, bent over, supporting herself against the raised stone hearth. The fire was burning fiercely in the cupboard, heating her face as Marceline shoved her fingers in to her. The feeling of panic or excitement, resting in the pit of her stomach exploded outward through her abdomen. She convulsed as she slid out of her and pushed herself back in.

"I know you like it this way." Marceline teased. Bonnie blushed. She always said things that made her bashful. She wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't talk anyway. every thrust from her queen sent the sensation through her causing gasps and cried of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Attending a party in KOO, the princess wants to see how badly the so called king is donking up her palace. Marceline takes the opportunity to trap the princess and have a little fun where they could be caught at any moment.

* * *

Bubblegum's pulse pounded in her ears as she slinked through the palace hallways. It had been weeks since she had been banishes and though she made frequent trips to the candy kingdom, she rarely visited the palace anymore. KoO was donking it up real good. She turned a corner and gasped.

"Hey Bonnie" Marceline smiled coolly, levitating in mid-air. Her torn black skirt billowed beneath her as she bobbed up and down.

"Marceline!" Bonnie whisper yelled. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Princess." Marcy teased.

"I need to see how bad Koo is wrecking up the place." Bubblegum turned away from the vampire and inspected a candy wall.

"It's not your palace anymore." Marceline smiled coming up behind the princess and scratching away at the candy stucco.

"Oh please, someone like him cant take me out of power that easily." Bubblegum rolled her eyes and stood.

Marceline hovered a few inches away closing in on the princess until her back was against the wall.

"Maybe someone like me can."

Bubblegum blushed hard as the vampire kissed her.

"Marceline, come on, someone could come through here any moment." Bubblegum bashfully pushed her away.

Marceline grabbed Bonnie's wrists and held them on either side of the pink girl's head.

"Then you'd better cum quickly." Marceline kissed the princess again and scraped her fangs along the soft pink flesh of her captive.

"You are so beautiful." Marcy smiled down at her.

Bubblegum was frozen. Marceline had ever dared touch her like this before. She bit back a yelp as Marcy's fangs penetrated her could feel the pink hues draining from her skin. It sent shivers through her body.

Marceline smiled against Bonnie's skin. The princess's dress was too tight in the bust so she begrudging skipped past it and moved to the layers of skirt the princess was buried in.

"Look Marcy, I am flattered but we need to be getting back to the party." She said, lightly pushing against the vampire .

"Nonsense my dear," Marceline smiled as she dug her face in to the cloth of bubblegum's skirts. "I assure you, you will have a much more pleasant time in this hall." She brought her mouth to her exposed leg and kissed it gently. Bubblegum's hands were engulfed in Marceline's talons, held hard at her sides. Twinges of light tickles shot through her spine as goose flesh rose on her arms.

"I see the lust in your eyes Bonnie, you don't have to be frightened. I know how much it excites you that we may be caught. " Fear and excitement filled her suddenly and she panicked. She pushed against Marceline again and opened her mouth to cry out but was silenced by a hiss from her lover.

She grunted softly," Marcy, you're hurting me."

Marceline eased up on Bonnie's hands, grabbed her hips and pulled her skirts up. The Princess writhed as Marceline's kisses trailed further up her thigh. Her groin tightened in anticipation as the vampire scraped her fangs against Bubblegum's sensitive skin.

Marceline stopped and smiled up at the panting princess. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes." she blushed when it came out quiet and breathy. Marceline had a strange effect on her. Bubblegum almost culdnt say no in these situations. She never wanted to say no the the pleasure the vampire queen gave her.

"Are you sure" She asked.

Bonnie's eyes lit up with a passion and she grinned. "Please Marceline, make me cum."

Marceline pushed Bubblegum's pelvis against the wall and dug her face in to the princess's crotch.

"Ah!" Bubblegum gasped. The vampire ran her tongue along the princess's most sensitive area.

"Shh Bonnie, you'll get us caught." Marceline scolded.

"I can't help it you wad, it feels too good." Bubblegum blushed deeply

"Hmm~" Marcy chided, "What about this?" she pushed her tongue against Bonnie's clit and teased it with her snake like tongue. Bonnie covered her mouth with both hands, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. Marceline began licking faster, gently sucking and lapping at Bubblegum's clit.

"Marceline wait- I, I don't know if i can cum quietly." Bubblegum panted.

"Let's see." Marceline went back to work, sliding two fingers in to the princess as she lapped. Bonnie convulsed. It was too much stimulation. All of her nerves gathered in the base of her stomach and her entire crotch honed in on the feeling of Marceline on her. In her. Bubblegum took fistfulls of the vampire's hair as she came against her lover's mouth.

Bonnie clenched her teeth hard trying not to cry out as Marcy kept licking.

"Ah~" The cry escaped her mouth before she could catch herself.

"Smooth move princess." Marceline teased. She pushed the princess's skirts down suddenly and linked their arms. "Act natural" she winked.

"Princess!" Finn and Jake busted around the corner suddenly with weapons drawn. "We heard you scream, what happened?"

"It was a bug, i squashed it." Marceline smiled pulling the princess past the two boys. Bubblegum's blush burned her face as she turned back to her friends and shrugged before walking off with her girlfriend.

"What's with those two?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea." Finn replied.


	3. stay quiet- Pt1

Bonnie cheered as Marceline spun, thrown back from the force of the ball Jake had lugged her direction.  
"Jake, I swear to Glob, you hit the princess and you'll never see red again!" the angry vampire hissed.  
"Sorry princess!" Jake cried as he shrunk down in to the grass. Marceline started as Bubblegum pulled her down by her shoulders and kissed the blushing demon.  
"Calm down Marcy, I've had worse than a soccer ball thrown at me." Marceline sighed and threw the ball to Finn who blushed slightly at the girl's interaction. Marceline smiled and leaned back pecking Bubblegum on the nose. Princess Bubblegum blushed deeply and shooed her girlfriend away.  
"Are we gonna play or nah?" Finn taunted.  
"Nah man!" Jake joined in, "They're too busy bein all lovey dovey." Bonnie's blush deepened as the boys made smooching noises at them.  
"You're just jealous Finn, I get to mack on the princess all day and you don't." Marceline shot back, sticking her tongue out.  
"Marceline!" Bubblegum scolded. Her cheeks were so hot with embarrassment that she was sure she was a fine shade of red.  
"Gross! I don't wanna think about you two mackin it up! Let's play ball!" Finn tossed the ball at Jake who stretched out in to a large catcher's mitt.

"Commin at 'cha Marceline!" He called.  
"Nah man, I need a lunch break! Ya'll are wearin' this old gal out." Marceline opened the front door of the house and lead everyone inside. Finn and Jake plopped on the couch, sprawling out with juice boxes in hand while the girls raided the kitchen.  
"We're going to have to go in to OOO again soon, we're getting low on food." Bubblegum said knocking over a half empty bottle of mustard.  
"I can go tomorrow, we got any red in there?" Marceline asked, hovering over Bubblegum's shoulder.  
"There is some orange." Bonnie said holding up a mango.  
"Nah Bubs, I want some red. I'm getting crazy hungry." Marceline hugged Bonnie from behind and put her mouth to Bubblegum's neck. "Maybe I can take some of yours?" Bonnie blushed and hissed out,

"Marceline! Finn and Jake are in the other room!"  
"Then be quiet." Marceline smiled. "You're not red enough yet, and I'm really hungry." Marceline let her hands wander over the princess's body while Bonnie tried to stay quiet.  
"Marcelin-" Bonnie began to protest but was swung around suddenly and silenced by the vampire's kiss. Marceline pressed her mouth hard against Bubblegum's lips and gave her a deep, wanting kiss. Bubblegum, recovering from her shock, closed her eyes and leaned in to her companion. Marceline smiled and trailed a string of kissed down the princess's neck to her chest, which her v-neck shirt left somewhat exposed.  
"Marcy not there." Bubblegum had her fingers twisted in to the vampire's short hair as Marceline continued her trail don't Bonnie's abdomen.  
"What about here?" Marceline lightly grazed her teeth against the fabric against Bonnie's crotch. Bubblegum threw her head back and bit her lip.  
"Marcy, I don't know if I can-" She hissed as Marceline grazed her again.  
"Be quiet Bonnie, you don't want the boys coming in here do you?" Marceline pulled up Bonnie's skirt and teased the skin of the princess's thighs with her lips. "MMM, this is a nice deep pink." She smiled running her claws over Bonnie's groin. Bubblegum sighed out and bit her lip again trying to stay quiet as Marceline pushed her face against Bubblegum's stomach. "Can I Drink from here?" Her finger grazed the princess's clit and Bubblegum had to cover her mouth. "Or here?" Marceline teased. Her tongue flicked just below and the princess belly-button and Bubblegum convulsed.  
"Oh, Marcy, Please." She groaned. Marceline smiled and moved her mouth against the princess's thigh.  
"Right here?" she asked. Bubblegum tightened her fingers in the Vampire's hair and pushed Marceline's face close to her crotch.  
"Please Marceline, don't tease me anymore." Marceline bared her fangs and sunk them deep in to Bonnie's inner thigh. The sweet bubblegum flavored red seeped in to her mouth and filled her. Bonnie's blush faded out as Marceline drank deeply.  
"Yo! Girls, come see this mad biz on T.V!" Finn called out suddenly, startling them both.  
"Just a Minute Finn!" Bubblegum called out. She looked down at Marceline and giggled. "Full yet?"  
"Not even close." Marceline gritted her teeth and let Bonnie's skirt drop. "but you can help me with that later." Marceline grabbed the mango Bubblegum had set on the counter and returned to the living room.  
"Oh sick! Is that in OOO?" Marceline asked turning her attention to the tv. She took her place hovering above the couch and sunk her fangs in to the fruit. Bonnie watched her from the kitchen, still shivering with anticipation and lust. Smoothing her skirt, she walked in to the living room and joined her friends, acting as if nothing ever happened.


	4. Always time for a Break Bublee 1

Prince gumball paced the room with his hand on his chin, muttering quietly to himself. Marshall watched, slightly curious, but also very uninterested as to what his bae was grumbling about now. After another few minutes of nonstop pacing Marshall rolled his eyes and pulled out his earphones.

"What's eating you buba?" he slinked down around the candy prince's shoulders and hissed playfully.

"It's this darned celebration we must hold for Fiona. Oh, she barely talks with us anymore because of Flame Prince, I don't even know what she is 'in to' now a days."

"That's all this is about?" Marshall sighed at his boyfriend's OCD. "Look just throw some blue flowers around the place and have lots of candy and punch. Fi is a girl who loves punch." Marshall threw his hands behind his head, satisfied with his answer but Gumball still fretted.

"Oh, anyone in Aah knows that, I mean important details, like what type of flowers? Stems on or off? Who should I invite? Are Fiona and Lord Monocromicorn still at odds? How can I not invite my best friend to a party because the birthday girl doesn't fair well with him?" Gumball put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "If I could just have a few moments to clear my head so I could think straight."

Marshall laughed and leaned back extremely far to kiss Gumball on the forehead, upside down.

Gumball looked up at him, grabbed Marshall's upside down face and scowled. "What's so funny?

"Bubbs, there isn't a straight bone to think with in that candy body of yours."

Gumball blushed but smiled. "Of course there is, you just haven't found it yet." he teased turning his back and crossing his arms.

Marshall's ears perked and he turned over to stare at Gumball right-side up. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it was," Gumball continued. "You could look for years and never find the straight thinking bone."

"That's cause there isn't one." Marshall smiled darkly, closing in on his prey.

Gumball turned back and started slightly at how close to him Marshall was.

"Alas, too bad I have so much work to do." Gumball backed up to the wall as Marshall hovered inches from his face. Black tendrils of smoke seeped from the vampire king and wriggled their way towards the prince.

"There is always time for a break." Marshall's tendrils tightened around Gumball, squeezing him gently.

Gumball smiled deviously and looked up at the vampire.

"A few minutes couldn't hurt me suppose." He looked at Marshall's crotch and smiled at the hard looking lump that Marshall didn't try to hide.

The vampire brought his face closer to the prince's, teasing him by pulling away just as Gumball went to kiss him.

"Mmm," Gumball complained, "Don't tease me."

Marshall's smile widened as he stared hard at Gumball. "Teasing you is my favorite part."

Gumball felt himself throb at that statement. Marshall hovered over him, not quite touching, but causing every hair on the prince's body to stand up. Gumball writhed against the smoky tendrils holding him and strained to move closer to his lover.

A sudden commotion sounded from somewhere in the palace and Marshall dropped Gumball, just as the ball room doors swung open. Fiona stood in the door, startled by seeing the two boys standing so close.

"Gumball!" She exclaimed. "No parties! I tell you every year!"

"And you still attend and have all sorts of fun, every year." Marshall said defensively.

"That...doesn't matter." She argued, blushing slightly. She looked back at the pair and her blush deepened. "Did...did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not Dear, Marshall was simply helping me decide on some last minute additions to your party. Sixteen is a big year you know."

Fiona sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do it every year Gum wad." she smiled pretend-punching his arm.

"It is a pleasure to see you smile, my dear. I am a fool for that smile." He kissed her hand, which she quickly pulled away before turning back to Marshall and winking.

The vampire fumed, jealous of the prince's flirtations with Fiona.

"Anyway, fifi, what is it you wanted? "Marshall asked, moving things along.

She looked at Gumball and sighed. "There's no way I can talk you out of it?"

"It's already done."

"Can I bring Flame Prince?" She asked shyly.

"Darling it's your birthday, bring everyone in Aah if you'd like." Gumball said graciously, leading Fiona to the door.

She smiled and began to leave. "Thanks dude, maybe this will be fun!" with that she bounded away leaving the pair alone again.

"Well, if Flame prince is coming I am definitely inviting Lord Monocromicorn.

Marshall grabbed him from behind suddenly and hissed, "Where were we?"


	5. Always Time for a Break Bubblee 2

Marshall Shoved Gumball against the wall and hissed against the prince's neck. the prince shuddered and pushed back against the vampire.

"Marshall?" He squeaked.

"Why." Marshall grunted pushing his hand in to Gumball's pants, "Do you always" he grabbed the soft flesh of Gumball's lower stomach and kneaded it. "Have to flirt with..." he paused and lightly touched the tip of Gumball's erection. "Her?"

Prince gumball blushed and bit his lip as Marshall gently and teasingly stroked the head of his dick. He clenched his fists against the fabric of the wall.

Smiling, the vampire licked the length of his hand and slid it against the crease of his lover. Gumball shuddered and let out a small moan.

"Marshall, please..."

Marshall hissed and pulled down the prince's pants, his soft pink flesh made Marshall's stomach flip. He bent down to the sweet flesh and licked Gumball's lower back. A shudder ran up Gumball's spine, causing him to twitch his hips against Marshall.

The vampire's shaft hardened further and pressed against the opening of his captive.

"You have to apologize one hundred times before I make you cum." Marshall teasingly ran his nails down the exposed skin of Gumball's back. "Or you'll get punished."

Gumball tensed and released his grip on the tapestry. "What par say, should I be apologizing for?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and took a stronger grip on Gumball's hips. He Shoved himself against the prince's ass, coaxing it to let him in. The tight muscle, slick with saliva, gave way and as Marshall slid in to the prince he grunted out, "You love to make me so jealous, don't you? You have to apologize."

Gumball clenched his teeth, trying to adjust to the new pressure inside of him. Marshall thrusted suddenly causing Gumball to cry out.

"I'm sorry." Gumball grunted as he was shoved harder against the wall.

"Louder." Marshall commanded, a light sweat breaking out on his face. He thrust against his lover again, earning another pleasured cry.

"AH! I-I'm sorry!" Gumball cried again. He slumped to his knees and looked up at the vampire.

"I don't mean to make you jealous, I am nice to everyone." Gumball blushed as Marshall dropped down and flipped him over.

Facing each other, Marshall guided Gumball's hips so that he could re-enter the candy prince. He found his target and slid in to the prince, hoisting him up so that Gumball sat on his knees, being bounced up and down the throbbing shaft of his companion.

"Ah! Marshall!" Gumball cried. He draped his arms over the vampire's shoulders and focused on keeping rhythm. The pressure faded and exploded over and over again in his pelvis. Grabbing the Prince's erect dick, Marshall began massaging it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"You'd better hurry and get those sorry's out, you won't last long like this." Marshall teased.

Gumball gritted his teeth and his intense blush deepened his skin to almost a garnet red. Marshall changed the rhythm he was thrusting at and slowly pushed in and out of his boyfriend. Gumball let out a deep moan as Marshall teased the head of his dick. Gumball leaned down and took the vampire's face in his hands. Looking in to the deep scarlet eyes of his lover, Gumball kissed Marshall hard as he came.

Marshall's body tensed, he couldn't hold it anymore. His dick throbbed inside of Gumball's ass as his cum filled the soft candy orifice.

Before Gumball could react to Marshall filling him, the vampire sunk his fangs in to his flushed torso.

Gumball Clenched his fingers in Marshall's hair as the vampire drank the blush from him.

When Marshall finished he leaned back and stared up at the prince, still sitting on his lap with Marshall's half hard dick still inside of him.


	6. Stay quiet Pt2

Bubblegum arched her back, covering her mouth and twisting as Marceline's fingers were pushed from the princess's crotch.

"Shmaow Zao Marcy, that was like crazy intense" Bubblegum gasped as the half dressed vampire hovered with her arms behind her head.

"What can i say Bonnabelle, I'm just that good." Marceline closed her eyes and had a smug look on her face.

Bubblegum listened for movement in the living room but only heard the contented sleeping snores of her friends. Finn and Jake slept in a pile on the couch, too exhausted to make it home after a long day of extreme sports with the wriley vampire. Bubblegum smiled and licked her candy lips before sitting up on her knees.

"Marcy." she whispered from between Marceline's legs. "They are still sound asleep. It's your turn."

Marceline opened one eye and yawned dramatically. "Nah, I say we turn in."

Bubblegum pouted for a second then cocked her eyebrow,

"What's the matter? Don't think you can stay quiet?" Bubblegum teased.

"You tryin to get us caught?" Marceline asked, cocking an eyebrow. "This really gets you goin, huh?"

Bubble gum blushed slightly but moved closer to Marcy.

"Stop talking, You'll wake the boys." Bubblegum scolded.

Marceline hissed in as Bonnie's tongue made contact with the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She shoved her hands against her mouth as she writhed in the air.

"Bubblegum, seriously. You know i'm not the quiet type." Marceline warned.

"Then this will be even more fun for me." Bonnie smiled.

The vampire flittered down until her back landed softly on the bed, and Bubblegum leaned over her. Their exposed chests rubbed as Bubblegum leaned to kiss her girlfriend. Marceline grabbed the back of Bonnie's head and deepened the kiss, prodding the princess's tongue with her own. Bubblegum smiled against the vampire's mouth and grabbed her wrists, pinning them lightly to the mattress.

"Quit trying to take control." Bubblegum scolded.

"I don't mean to." Marceline blushed.

Bonnie looked at the dim outlined features of her lover. The dark room did nothing to hide the blush Bubblegum could almost feel radiating from the vampire queen. Their lips met again and this time Bubblegum led, straddling the vampire and gently scratching at the exposed flesh of the girl's chest.

Marceline winced slightly as Bubblegum's thumbs ran over her nipple, causing a small shock in her torso.

"These are really sensitive huh?" Bubblegum asked as she brought her mouth to the vampire's chest.

"Yeah so be gentle." Marceline said bashfully. She was completely at the princess's mercy. When Bubblegum got in to these moods, it was hard to defy her. Marceline wanted so badly to receive the princess's affections and wanted to feel the pleasure the princess had to offer her.

Bubblegum grinned and kissed the bony area between the vampire's breasts. Her fingers danced gently over the vampire's breasts, earning the princess a few soft noises of pleasure. Bubblegum kissed the vampire's torso and slowly moved down her stomach. Marceline twisted her sharp fingers in to the princess's candy hair and pushed Bonnie's head towards her crotch.

"Marceline, if you don't stop grabbing me, I'm going to tie you down." Bubblegum scolded again.

"I cant help it, you drive me mad crazy when you tease me like this." Marceline threw her arm over her face, trying and failing to hide the blush burning her cheeks.

Smirking, Bonnie slid off the bed and dug around in the bed side table. She pulled out a long thin silver wire and looked back at her lover. The vampire watched her intently as Bonnie wrapped a discarded tan top around Marceline's wrists before securing them together over her head. Bonnie gently, but tightly tied the wire to the headboard and looked at the now exposed girl lying on the bed.

"Don't struggle too much, Marceline, that's real silver. You don't want to burn your wrists do you?" Bubblegum teased.

"That's cruel Bonnie." Marceline blushed.

"It's the only thing I know you cant break out of." Bubblegum looked coyly at the vampire and pulled out a small bullet shaped toy. Turning it on, she lightly grazed the vibrating knob over Marceline's breasts. "So," Bubblegum said, trailing her mouth along the path of the vibrator, "Let's see if you can stay quiet."


	7. Anna Grace requests your assistance!

I'm having an annoying bought of writer's block so tell me, what paring would you like to see? What kind of situation? i dont kink shame and if i can i will write any thing ya'll throw at me!


	8. A little too much- Bubbline

Marceline glided through the night sky drinking in the darkness as she made her way to the small cabin at the edge of Ooh. The day had stranded her in the city again and now she couldn't wait to see her Bubblegum.

She landed softly on the front porch and pushed open the creaky wooden door. A quick flash of red filled her vision before she was tackled to the floor.

"Ah!" she exclaimed finally getting a look at her attacker. "Bonnie! what the lump?" The pink candy princess tightened her grip around the vampire's waist. Marceline tried to hover so she could get off the floor but Bonnie held tight.

"I missed you all day." Bubblegum grunted, muffled by Marceline's stomach. Marceline smiled and petted her girlfriend's hair then gently pulled the princess's head back. Her face was flushed and her eyes drooped slightly. She smelled odd and Marceline was easily able to put the pieces together. She pried Bubblegum's arms off of her and stood, scooping up the princess and taking her to the bedroom.

"I cant believe you got drunk." Marceline chuckled as she helped Bonnie in to her night clothes.

Bubblegum stared at her with wide innocent eyes as Marceline pulled the soiled lab coat and shirt off of the pink girl. Bubblegum's nipples went hard in the cool night air and Marceline had to hold back the urge to touch them. She turned her back to the princess to grab a clean shirt from the wardrobe when Bonnie lunged at her again. the princess exposed breasts rubbed Marceline's back and Bonnie's hands made quick work of undoing Marceline's pants.

"Bonnie, lie down. You're drunk." She chided.

"I missed you all day and now i want to play." Bubblegum pushed her hand in to Marceline's pants and the vampire stiffened.

"She pulled bubblegum's hand away and lead her back to the bed. Bonnie laid down and grabbed a huge armful of blankets that she threw over herself before kicking off her pants, leaving her completely naked under the blanket.

"Bonnie it's late and you're drunk, we can play tomorrow." Marceline said changing in to her night clothes. Bubblegum watched with intrest as the vampire removed her shirt and pants, getting in to bed naked as she did most nights. She let herself float down in to the comfort of the mattress before turning to her love.

"Hey, Marcy," Bubblegum whispered. "I love you."

Marceline smiled and threw an arm over her eyes. "I love you too gumbutt."

"then play with me!" Bubblegum shifted so she was leaning on her arms over the vampire. She adjusted again and grabbed Marceline's arm and held it above her head against the pillow.

Marceline looked up at the princess with fire in her eyes as Bubblegum's exposed breasts hung near her mouth. Marceline lifted her head, latching on to the princess's nipple and pulling the pink girl closer to her with her free arm. Bubblegum let out a gasp of pleasure as the vampire's tongue flicked her sensitive flesh.

"That's all you get." Marceline smiled, pushing her girlfriend back on to the bed.


	9. Hunger Bubbline

Marceline's head bounced against the mattress as Bonnie climbed on top of her. The candy princess's fingers tangled to quickly loosen the buttons lining her lover's shirt as Marceline ran her hands along the princess's exposed thighs. Marceline sat up and grabbed the back of Bubblegum's head, bringing their mouths together as Bubblegum finally released the last of the buttons. Bubblegum smiled as Marceline laid back, exposing her chest and watching with hungry eyes as Bubblegum pulled her own shirt up and off, flinging it carelessly to the floor.

The Vampire queen sat up again, balancing Bonnie on her lap, so that she could take the Princess's bright pink flesh in to her mouth. Marceline's tongue danced against the sweet stiff nipple as her lips suckled, causing Bubblegum to writhe and grind against her in pleasure. Marceline smiled against her lover's skin and pulled Bonnie's face down towards her own. They kissed, gasping against each other's lips and positioning themselves for what was next.

Marceline wore a harness holding a duel sided dildo. Half of it pushed in to her as the candy princess writhed and she could feel pressure building in the pit of her stomach. She slid the toy against Bonnie's crotch, grazing her clit slightly and began teasing her with the tip. Bubblegum shuddered as Marceline pulled the candy princess closer and then pushed the strap-on deep n to the princess pussy.

Bubblegum cried out in pleasure as the hard rubber penetrated her, propelled by her girlfriend's own crotch, the ecstasy of the moment over coming her. She pressed her mouth hard against Marceline's as they fell into a gyrating rhythm, accentuated with grunts and sighs of pleasure. Marceline flipped suddenly, pushing Bubblegum in to the mattress while Marceline stood, lifting the princess's legs and pushing their toy deeper. Marceline's hand rested just below Bonnie's hip bone, giving her the perfect angle to begin teasing Bonnie's clit. Her thumb rubbed in small circles, timed with each thrust.

Bonnie played with her own chest as Marceline pounded against her. The sensation was driving her mad. Marceline smiled at Bonnie's flushed face before pulling out. The vampire dropped to her knees and pushed her face in to Bubblegum's crotch, tasting her arousal and causing Bubblegum to arch her back. The candy princess wrapped her fingers in to Marceline's short hair and pushed the vampire's face harder n to her pelvis as her nerves honed in on her clit. Just before she climaxed, Marceline pulled away and pulled Bonnie up to kiss her. The Candy princess panted against the vampire's lips, tasting herself. Marceline looked at her for a second then flipped Bonnie on to her stomach.

Marceline was on the brink of an orgasm herself. She pulled Bonnie back against her and let the dildo slide in to the Sweet pink pussy from behind. she thrust, holding Bonnie's hips and then eased the princess up. With one hand massaging Bubblegum's hard nipple and the other keeping rhythm as it pushed against Bonnie's crotch, Marceline brought her mouth to Bonnie's neck and kissed and nipped at it gently. Bonnie let out a gasp of pleasure that turned in to a cry as her mind focused on the sensation of Marceline's fingers pushing and rubbing her clit. Soft moans of pleasure became louder as she tread closer and closer before finally her pelvis ceased just as the vampire's fangs penetrated her flesh.

She cried out as a wave of ecstasy rolled through her body. Marceline drank deeply from the flushed princess and let out her own satisfied groan as she released the tension she had been holding. Her body quivered and twitched as she came. Bonnie, drained of energy and pigment fell against the bed and smiled as Marceline crashed down next to her. They looked at each other and kissed. Marceline turned and propped her head on to her arm and took in the sight of Bubblegum's naked body. "Well, how was that princess?" She asked in her usual cocky tone.

Bubblegum bushed slightly, the pink hue already returning, and looked up at the pleased looking vampire. "It was... an interesting experiment."

Marceline cocked an eyebrow. "Well, science says keep experimenting until you get an answer." And with that she brought her lips to the candy princess's as the vampire's hand slowly slid down her torso.


End file.
